


Kido Shin and the Little Kid with a Digimon

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: That was actually written as an IF scenario.In which Daisuke is one of the 16 children with a digimon in 1999.For details, check the notes.
Kudos: 8





	Kido Shin and the Little Kid with a Digimon

Playing ball with a monster isn’t fun when V-mon put all of his strength on that kick and sent the ball to the other side of the park. With a sigh, Daisuke told him to wait and hide from any human who passed by while he went to look for the lost ball.

But he took hours to find it and get some older kids catching it.

“Hey, that ball is mine…!”

“Not anymore” the leader of the kids said, and them they started playing with it.

“Hey, give me back!”

“No, it’s ours now!”

“You bully, give it back!!”

they were taller, so every stretch and jump Daisuke had to give to reach his toy wasn't enough.

Meanwhile, a very exhausted Kido Shin was walking at the park to refresh his mind from studies and such… Only to hear Daisuke and the older kids’ voices, making that poor guy curious.

“Ouch! That hurt!!”

The kids had shoved Daisuke away, and he hurt his knee. It wasn’t bleeding, but the bruise made the little kid whine. Tears were running through Daisuke’s face, though he tried to not show weakness.

“What are you doing?” Shin approached from them, finding the bullies next to that tiny kid who was sitting on the grass, massaging his knee.

“They stole my toy… And pushed me…!”

“That isn’t nice. Please give the ball back, and apologize for pushing him.”

“Or what?”

_“DAISUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!”_

V-mon appeared and gate a headbutt on the ball in the kid’s hands, which flew away. The truth is, V-mon had followed the boy at a reasonable distance to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. However, Shin was impressed with the existence of another digimon in town.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?” the kids hissed at Vee, but they stepped back in terror “Aaa, monster!!” and ran away scared of the blue digimon.

“Vee! I told you to hide!”

“Sorry… I had a feeling something bad would happen if I left you…!” the child dragon frowned, “Ah, you’re hurt!!”

“Don’t worry I’m a doctor's son” Shin said with a smile, “Can I take a look on your knee?”

Shin took Daisuke and V-mon to a combini so he could purchase a first aid kit (since he had none of his at the moment) and he treated of the wound on Daisuke’s knee.

“It’s okay you will be fine” he patted the boy’s head, then “Is Vee a digimon by the way?”

“How… How do you know?” Dai and Vee exclaimed.

“My little brother has one. But his is a seal-like monster named ‘Gomamon’”

“Vee is a V-mon” the boy said shyly, “A… dragon.”

“Wait, is there more children with digimon around!?” Vee exclaimed, “Daisuke, you’re not alone!”

“Well, I don’t see Jou and his friends’ digimon around… But you could talk to them if you need help.”

“A whole group!?” Vee grinned but he dropped it “What do you mean you don’t see them around?”

“Since they fought many evil digimon, I think their digimon went back to the digimon’s world…”

“Ohh…” V-mon pouted, his ears went down in reaction to that response.

“But how did you meet your digimon?”

“It was after a strange continent appeared in the skies” Daisuke began, “I found a soccer ball sized egg, and then I took care of it. Then it hatched into a little blueish slime, which I fed and raised until evolved into a tiny baby dragon named Chibimon, and now he evolved into V-mon, this actual form.”

“I see”

“If their digimon went back to the digimon’s world, does it mean I have to return too?” V-mon asked but because he had no memory of his origins except for the fact he’s a digimon and there’s more of his kind, he wasn’t very fond of that idea.

“No, Vee is my friend, my brother! I won’t let anyone take him away from me!” Daisuke got extremely defensive by shielding the blue digimon with a hug. Though a tiny kid like him wouldn’t cover a biggy digimon as V-mon -- at least for _his_ size. Next to Shin, Vee was a bit smaller than Agumon and Gomamon, who are also small.

“I don’t think anyone wants to take him away from you” Shin tried to calm the boy down, “Maybe I’m not the right person for this conversation” he laughed nervously, “I think I can talk with my little brother about you and he and his friends could give you a hand.”

“Can you??!” they exclaimed.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you sir!” Daisuke and Vee bowed in perfect sync. They really looked like brothers after all…

“Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kido Shin, I’m a medicine student.”

“I’m Daisuke! Motomiya Daisuke, I’m an elementary schooler! And this is Vee, a V-mon. Nice to meet you, Kido-san!”

“Then I will tell my little brother Jou and his friends that I met a Daisuke with a V-mon digimon.”

“I’m always at the park because it’s close to my home--”

_“Daisuke, where are you?”_

“Ah, that’s Big sis Jun’s voice” V-mon looked behind, seeing Jun approaching from them.

“There you two are!” she stopped in front of them, and glanced at Daisuke’s knee covered with a band-aid “What happened?”

“Ah, a few kids hurt him” Shin explained, “I’m a medicine student so I treated his wound. He’s fine, it was just a scratch.”

“Phew, thank you sir…”

“Kido Shin. You’re his sister right?”

“Yes, and I admit this little cutie pie here can be troublesome sometimes” she chuckled.

“Hey! I’m not!” Daisuke pouted.

“Sorry, we lost the ball” V-mon frowned, his ears went down again.

“The ball is not important if you two are fine” she said, then took their hands, “Let’s go home or mom will be worried! Thanks again, Kido-san”

Shin only nodded, and then watched the siblings leaving talking about something he couldn’t hear by that distance. But he was sure those three were a happy family.

Now he had to tell Jou about this little encounter, to warn the rest of the seven Chosen about the existence of more of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was made because uhh, a convo with a friend ended with me wondering if Shin didn't meet Daisuke in Adventure (we only see Daisuke meeting Jou and Shun in 02) and she imagined Shin treating tiny Daisuke's wounds. You know, he's a medicine student in Adventure1999! But I made this scenario as an "alternative universe" in which Daisuke is also one of the 16 Chosen Children from 1999.
> 
>  _"What? 16 Chosen!? Weren't only EIGHT in Adventure?"_  
>  Well, actually Kakudou (the director for Adv1999 & 02) had notes about the math and how there's a math behind the epilogue taking place in 2028 (thanks Shiha (other friend) for talking about this here: https://shihalyfie.tumblr.com/post/641962674337546240/if-you-pay-close-attention-to-a-lot-of-kizuna )  
> So basically, the count starts with 1995 and then it double year by year. In 1999, while we have eight children depicted there's other eight Chosen not featured in the series.


End file.
